


Strawberry

by calmgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tanaka as an unintentional turned very intentional wingman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki is smart but also an idiot, just some good old birthday loving for Yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/pseuds/calmgeyama
Summary: “You have to get him something.” Tanaka stared at Tsukishima with a look of exaggerated shock. “Yamaguchi is your best friend!”“He said he doesn’t want anything.”“No, he said he doesn’t need anything,” Ennoshita corrected, “and I promise that he would want anything you gave him.”Tsukki learns the importance of a birthday gift.





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yamaguchi's birthday and he deserves the world. Unfortunately all I can offer is this lame fic. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARSHINE!

“Yamaguchi, isn’t it your birthday next week? The tenth, right?”

Tsukishima glanced back at Hinata, wondering how he’d remembered Yamaguchi’s birthday when he couldn’t remember simple proverbs they’d studied for twenty minutes straight. He was about to voice his thoughts, but Hinata kept on with his questions.

“What do you want for your birthday? A cake? A cupcake? A new volleyball?” Hinata prattled on a list of possible gifts while they walked away from the school, but Yamaguchi shook his head, a blush rising to the tops of his freckled cheeks.

“I don’t need anything.”

Tsukki had heard that response every year he’d known Yamaguchi. Eventually, he’d stopped asking. It seemed Yamaguchi was happy enough as long as Tsukki came over for his birthday dinner. He tuned out the voices of Tanaka and Nishinoya echoing the sentiment that Yamaguchi had to have  _ something _ in mind and let his long legs carry him away from the large group that always insisted on walking together after practice.

He could hear them continue on, even Narita and Kinoshita getting involved in the growing list of suggestions. Each was more ridiculous than the last, and by the time they reached their crossroads, Hinata and Nishinoya were trying to persuade Yamaguchi to ask for a trip to Mars.

They all stopped, Tsukki only to say his goodbyes to Yamaguchi, but when his friend walked down the street towards Shimada-san’s, Tanaka swung an arm around Tsukki’s shoulder to hold him in place.

“So what are you getting Yamaguchi for his birthday? You can just put our names on the card.” 

“I’m not getting him anything.”

“You have to get him something.” Tanaka stared at Tsukishima with a look of exaggerated shock. “Yamaguchi is your best friend!”

“He said he doesn’t  _ want _ anything.” 

“No, he said he doesn’t  _ need _ anything,” Ennoshita corrected, “and I promise that he would want anything you gave him.” 

Tsukki felt his cheeks warm and made a mental note to research a way to stop blood from rushing to his face whenever someone spoke to him about Yamaguchi in a teasing tone. He ignored Tanaka and Nishinoya’s laughter and walked away from the third years. He placed his headphones over his ears and his thumb tapped against his phone to start playing the song Yamaguchi had sent him the previous night. 

He was always doing things like that--sending Tsukki songs he thought his friend would enjoy, having his mom make the boys strawberry shortcake whenever Tsukki would sleep over...the list was endless really, the gestures Yamaguchi made for Tsukki.

He tugged his headphones off and pulled his phone from his pocket. His brother answered on the third ring.

_ “Kei?” _

“Nii-chan, are you busy this weekend?”

_ “No...is everything okay? You don’t usually call me.” _

Tsukki sighed. “I need your help with something.”

* * *

 

The entire walk to the mall, Tsukki remained silent. Akiteru had picked him up at the station and chatted on about his job and volleyball team, not caring that his younger brother wasn’t contributing to the conversation at all. He led Tsukki through the streets and when they finally entered the sporting goods store, Akiteru finally looked to Tsukki. 

There was little buildup. “What do you think of when you think of Tadashi?” he asked straight away. Tsukki wasn’t the type to ask for help without good reason and Akiteru sensed that his brother was thinking of things more important than a simple birthday present. 

Akiteru tried not to stare too obviously while he waited for an answer, but Tsukki could feel his gaze and had to resist the urge to grit his teeth. How was that question supposed to help him find a present? Freckles and sunshine and strawberry-stained lips weren’t going to help him pick out a gift.

“He’s kind of a mess sometimes,” Tsukki began after a moment, not thinking about clothes on a bedroom floor or crumbs at the bottom of a book bag. He was thinking of unlaced shoes and taped fingers, of runny noses and skinned knees.

The idea hit him then, and he started moving without warning. Akiteru didn’t mind. He watched his brother walk away and grinned. He knew that Kei would never come right out and admit a change in his feelings for Tadashi, but he was glad that, in his own way, Kei was trying.

It was what Tadashi deserved.

* * *

 

Practice felt never ending. Tsukki kept looking towards the clock, then to Ennoshita, willing the captain to give them the okay to leave. Finally, after enough deep sighing and pointed stares, Ennoshita told them to finish cleaning up and head out for the night.

Tsukki finished quicker than he ever had before, wanting to be changed and waiting for Yamaguchi. The present sat in his bag and it somehow felt like a pile of bricks. The sooner he got rid of it, the sooner the tightening in his stomach would be gone and he’d stop feeling like he was making a mistake.

He was on autopilot as he changed out of his practice clothes and back into his school uniform. He never was able to walk home sweaty. He worried too much about catching an unnecessary cold. Yamaguchi, however, rarely changed, so Tsukki only had to wait a few minutes for him to exit the club room.

He jogged down the stairs and met Tsukki, his breath a hazy cloud in front of him. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukki pulled the gift out and thrust it forward towards his friend’s chest. “Happy Birthday.”

Yamaguchi looked quickly between the present and Tsukki, eyes wide. “Uhh...thanks, Tsukki. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know that,” Tsukki said, “but I wanted to.” He decided not to mention that he’d had a little pressure from their fellow club members. 

Yamaguchi moved the tissue paper aside and slowly removed the winter hat. 

Tsukki felt too nervous for such a simple moment. He’d spent far too much time trying to find the hat that would best suit his friend. He’d lost his last hat and never replaced it, usually too busy rushing around to put one on anyway. 

When Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, Tsukki started to regret his decision. He should’ve just gotten him something he’d actually use, not something he was prone to losing. “I have the receipt if you want to return it,” he mumbled, not meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“No! I love it!” Yamaguchi quickly tugged the hat over his hair, sending strands into his eyes in the process. “How’s it look?” He was smiling widely, his freckles dark spots on reddened skin, and Tsukki had to clear his throat before responding, “Looks fine.” 

His hand moved before he had time to overthink. His fingers brushed the hair from Yamaguchi’s eyes and tucked it into the hat. “So you can see,” Tsukki explained with another small cough. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket to keep himself from any more unnecessary touching.

“It’s the best birthday gift ever,” Yamaguchi said, and though Tsukki was sure this was a lie--he knew for a fact that Yamaguchi had received a bike, cash, a fish, and new volleyball shoes on other birthdays--Yamaguchi spoke so earnestly that Tsukki’s lips couldn’t help but turn up. 

They stood together quietly, looking at each other with soft smiles, until there was loud shouting from above.

“This is when you kiss!”

“Kiss him!”

“Get a birthday kiss, Yamaguchi!”

Tsukki sent Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata all glares that had them scurrying straight into Ennoshita, who tugged at collars until they all filed back into the club room, loudly protesting that they were only trying to help. 

“They’re all idiots.” 

He wasn’t going to kiss his best friend. What kind of absurd idea was that? Tsukki turned away from Yamaguchi, but didn’t start walking towards home. He slid his hand from his pocket and held it behind him. He knew he wouldn’t have to say anything and he felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate when Yamaguchi’s palm gripped his.

“Mom said she was making strawberry shortcake for tonight.” Yamaguchi started on about their plans for the evening and the weekend, his smile never wavering.

Tsukki hummed briefly in response and readjusted his palm. He remembered his brother’s question. If he asked again, Tsukki knew he’d have a new answer after the night was through. 

He would think of tousled hair, the way a hand could warm his entire body, and most importantly, he’d think of whipped cream on strawberry-stained lips and his first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on [tumblr](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com)


End file.
